


Of Tongue and Ass

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Felching, Kink, No Refractory Period, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m going to fuck you, Stark.” He promises, thrusting three metal fingers punishingly into Steve and relishing as he howls, moaning into Tony’s ass. “I’m going to fuck Stevie. Make him come and then I’m going to fuck you into this bed until you scream and Steve will join me in that, right Stevie?” He tugs at the blonde head, the flesh of his right fingers fisting around a handful of hair and squeezing until Steve groans in agreement.





	Of Tongue and Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Ass eating. Loads of that.

_It’s a curious thing_ , Tony’s mind supplies as he presses his fingers in, watching them sink deeper into soft flesh. Flushed a pretty shade of pink which makes his heart hammer wildly in his chest.

“Mmrgh.” Steve grunts into his lap, cheek pressed up against Tony’s half-hard cock as he pushes back into the cold metal fingers disappearing into his asshole.

A swirl of arousal teases Tony’s groin as he lets his mouth go slack, lust blown eyes watching carefully as he parts perky ass cheeks for Bucky Barnes to finger-fuck his childhood best friend. One hand beneath Tony’s arm, skin brushing as he licks his lower lip, steel blue eyes darting between Tony’s curious ones and the red blush of Steve’s dusky rim, stretched taught and deliciously warm around his prosthetic.

 

 

 

“Steve!” Tony gasps. Fingers carding through damp blonde strands, thumbing back the fringe plastered onto sweaty forehead as he feels his dick getting enveloped in hot, wet heat of a hungry mouth.

He licks into Bucky’s mouth when the soldier leans forward, crushing Steve’s half fold body into Tony’s, pressing delicious heavy weight that threatens to crush him out of fogged up brain. He both hears and _feels_ Steve moan and knows by the way the blonde head tumbles forward, head bobbing out of control, that Bucky had just sped up the speed of his fingers, fucking open Steve’s tight asshole. Preparing to be fucked, to be taken and Tony can almost see, vivid in his imagination, exactly how that would look. Steve crying into Tony’s groin as Bucky fucks him from behind. Brutal unfiltered strength and maybe, Tony wishes selfishly, maybe Bucky will use the same metal fingers to finger Tony open too and then Tony could – Yeah. Tony could let Steve fuck into him. Delicious fat cock opening him up like Steve always does and spilling loads of cum. Loads after loads because super soldier and everything and,Tony’d be dripping –

“Fuck.” He moans, tearing his mouth away from Bucky’s, head rolling backwards as he stretches his neck, pre-come spurting when he feels Steve’s wet tongue at his own asshole.

 

 

 

Bucky Barnes has a filthy mouth.

“Stevie you eat ass like a fucking champ.” He growls, shuddering as he watches the way Steve moans and groans, licking up and into Tony Stark’s asshole.

His cock twitches at the way Tony Stark throws his head back, fisting at the sheets and god, does he want.

“I’m going to fuck you, Stark.” He promises, thrusting three metal fingers punishingly into Steve and relishing as he howls, moaning into Tony’s ass. “I’m going to fuck Stevie. Make him come and then I’m going to fuck you into this bed until you scream and Steve will join me in that, right Stevie?” He tugs at the blonde head, the flesh of his right fingers fisting around a handful of hair  and squeezing until Steve groans in agreement.

“Good boys.”

 

 

 

Steve’s back is hot against the cotton sheet, both legs bend and up, pressing into his chest as he looks into steel blue eyes of his Bucky, pressing thick cock into him, half inch by half inch.

“Tony.” He grunts when the shorter man slings one leg over his chest, straddling and his cock is erect, red and demanding, glaring at Steve with their delicious beads of pre-come dripping until Tony thumbs at them and bring it to Steve. “Sit on mmmm-,” He instructs, licking them away, moaning around the familiar bitter, salty bursts on his tongue. “Sit on my face. I want to eat your ass.” He gasps as Bucky thrusts hard into him, pushing all of them an inch up the bed.

Tony complies with glazed eyes. Unsure but too curious to give up the chance as he shifts up until his balls hit Steve’s nose-bridge, ass hole directly above his plump red lips, rim stretched and clenching at emptiness. He hears Bucky grunt, feels the bed shift under his knees, his balance on the danger of being overthrown but Steve’s one solid arm stops that easily, nails digging into the crevice of his upper thigh meeting the hip as Steve holds him firmly in place for him to fuck Tony’s asshole with his sharp tongue.

“Stevie, you slut!” Bucky groans, eyes locked onto that tiny space between Steve’s chin and Tony’s ass cleft, watching the triangle of red tongue pushing and pushing upwards making the other man moans wantonly above him prying apart his delectable ass cheeks. “Ride his face, Stark.” Bucky instructs, allowing a short distance between where his hip connects with Steve’s to slip in one flesh finger along with his cock, grunting as he multitasks, letting his lubed up metal fingers set a quicker pace, squeezing around Steve’s long cock.

 

 

 

Bucky has a kink for come-eating. Not that that was a secret between all the dames he’d slept with. Not that he’s ashamed but when the kink kicks in, like when he comes and he pulls out of Steve’s gaping ass hole and sees how his own white seed trails after the head of his cock, it’s like a knee-jerk reflex.

“Buck!” Steve cries above him. But Bucky be damned if he cares, both hands pre-occupied with prying Steve open, pushing his thighs up and open for him to bury his face into Steve’s ass. Salty come, sticky and wet, mixed with the odd slickness of lube on his tongue as they flow, trickle after trickle, from Steve’s freshly fucked hole and isn’t that glorious, Bucky muses indulgently.

“Fuck, Bucky.” He hears, feeling one hand sliding down his spine, extracting a shudder out of him but he forces himself to focus into eating his own seed seeping out of Steve’s gaping hole, letting that stray calloused fingers dip further down his own ass and into the cleft, pressing into his hole, before hot breaths brush at them, making his head spin in lust.

He knows it’s Tony Stark as soon as the beard prickles at his ass cheeks and he moans, sealing his own mouth around Steve’s hole, sucking hard as he pushes his own knees wide apart, inviting Stark to eat his ass in return.

The way Stark rims him rivals his own expertise at come eating. But Bucky Barnes is not one for losing so easily.

“Bucky, Buck-! Bucky.” Steve chants above him, fisting at Bucky’s head, pushing him further into his ass as he opens his legs wider, spine curving inward as his abdomen ripples under the strain, letting Bucky’s hands press him into almost half, opening him wider still until his asshole is gaping and open, clenching pitifully at the air when Bucky pulls away to catch his breath.

He dives right back in, spitting crassly into the hole, watching how Steve’s hole eats up his spit and he pushes in three fingers, flesh, feeling the heat that warms his skin deliciously. “Fuck, Stevie.” He breathes, starting a cruel pace of thrusting all three digits into Steve’s asshole, spit slicked and wet from spit and come as he fingers him hard and fast, bending over to lick at the underside of the quickly hardening cock, his own hole clenching around Tony’s two wet fingers, fucking ferociously as Bucky pushes back, desperate for more.

 

 

 

When Steve comes for the second time, Bucky’s almost dizzy from his own erection, still unrelieved from the start.

He ducks his head forward, forehead coming to rest on Steve’s groin, damp musk flooding into his nose when he breathes in and contemplates of letting Tony Stark fuck him into the finish lane.

But a promise is a promise.

“Stark, off.” He orders, flipping over onto his back with ingrained agility in that single second Stark looks up at him in response. “C’mere.” He gestures, opening his legs wide, strong fingers clutching and pulling forth as soon as they could touch Stark’s shoulder, grunting with effort.

Tony Stark, follows, soft and pliant like a damn toy as he lets Bucky manhandle him into planting his face over on Bucky’s spit slicked asshole. “Eat.” Bucky Barnes commands and Tony obeys, moaning as metal plates get caught in his hair, giving small stinging tugs as Bucky pushes up, fucking into his face, flesh hand pressing at the end of his jaw where his ear ends, forcing him to open his mouth and devour him.

And devour him, Tony does. Humming and moaning wantonly like a damn porn star as he gives his everything, from rubbing his face to spitting and licking and tonguing to fingering, just as much and even more of what Bucky wants of him.

 

 

 

“Bucky you feel so good.” Steve breathes, hot air nipping at Tony’s nape who lifts himself up and sinks down, slowly then hard, shuddering around Bucky Barnes' thick long dick. It feels different to when he rides Steve, oddly. Although he cannot really point a finger at one thing because he doesn’t know if it was the physicality of it or just the thought of riding Sargent James Buchanan Barnes of 107th, the Howling Commando’s master sniper who also lived most of his lifetime as a fucking Winter Soldier who could snap your neck in a single flick.

Tony shudders again, clenching his eyes shut, then his asshole around the cock inside, as he feels the way Bucky Barnes’ hands, one metal and another of human flesh dig into his hips, taking over his entire weight and lifting him with ease and pulling him downwards in a brutal pace that makes some part of him burn and chafe somewhere but dear lord, everything is worth it. So worth it especially when thick soldier thighs bracket his sides and Steve drives hard into his best friend’s hole, both working like a well oiled machine, falling into a luscious rhythm that is both rewarding and wonderfully taxing.

“Stevie, right there, doll. Just- Fuck. Stark, yes! Your fucking ass, yes, yes, Stevie!”

 

 

 

The hot spurts of cum into Tony is almost soothing and he welcomes it with a sloppy grin, eyes shut and head tipping upward, gasping in lovely surprise when Steve kisses him wet from behind. Warm, large hands securing him safely, pulling against broad chest that envelopes him like home.

“Baby, c’mere.” Steve calls, voice coming from somewhere far to Tony’s buzzing ears even though he can feel Steve behind him, lifting him carefully off Barnes, big arms gentle around him as Steve manoeuvres Tony so he’s on his back, to the left of a lax and spent Bucky Barnes, crumpled sheets wrapping around his torso as Steve hovers, half of his body a comforting weight atop Tony, tugging and adjusting until he has Tony’s led-like legs draped wide and open over his shoulders as he pushes two long fingers into Tony’s asshole, bearing them down, pressing downwards to make his hole gape, catching cold air that makes Tony shiver, grabbing onto Steve’s thick neck.

“I’m going to fuck you alright, baby?” Steve asks, his heavy fingers bearing even more down as he scissors them wide, slipping a third one in, thumb teasing at Tony’s sensitive perineum pulling out a long moan from him as he nods back, eager to be stuffed so full with Steve’s cum.

“Okay, baby. Hold on.”

 

 

 

At some point, between feeling like his whole world's quaking and his head spinning, Tony catches the sight of Barnes beside him. Silvery blue eyes intense as they watch Steve fucking Tony with intense. Tony catches the way his metal arm tug on his half hard cock while another sneaks lower and Tony’d be damned if Bucky is not fingering himself.

But just before he tilts his head to a better angle to peek, Steve’s hand is cupping his jaw. Gentle but firm as he fixes his bright blue eyes onto Tony’s blurred ones, demanding, “Look at me when I fuck you, Tony.” So, Tony looks.

And Tony takes.

Thrusts after thrusts, and one thick thumb that probes at the corner of his mouth coaxing its way in to tangle with his heavy tongue. Damn, he feels so fucked out and heavy, he’s just enjoying the ride on the backseat now. Letting Steve do all the job and Steve’s happy enough to comply apparently, as he arranges Tony however he wants, probes two more fingers right next to his cock, forcing Tony’s sore rim to stretch wider and wider until he’s both sore and numb there, feeling like all of his bone has melted into a puddle.

 

 

 

Steve comes for the third time with a muffled ‘hnngh’ mouth around Tony’s tendon along his pulsating jugular as he sink his teeth in, loving the way Tony comes undone with a yelp, pliant body jerking in sudden response, grabbing tightly onto Steve, nails digging into his shoulder blades as Tony buries his face into Steve’s temple.

Steve’s almost forgotten, drifting in his own haze as he is until he feels Tony being tugged down harshly and he tenses, senses screaming attack! Before he remembers the third person between them. He rolls heavily onto his side, swallowing thickly as he watches Bucky descend into Tony’s rear, mouth open wide and sealing around Tony’s asshole as he gives a filthy loud suck that makes Tony give another surprised yelp while Steve shivers, a subdued wave of pleasure coursing down his spine.

Damn Bucky.

 

 

 

“Steve, I’m keeping Barnes.” Tony announces firmly, half an hour or a decade later when there’s nothing but a heady scent of sex and exhaustion in the air. Steve chuckles, tugging Tony tighter into his side, nose burrowing into wet clump of hair, seeking out the distinct tinge of metal that Tony always has going with whatever scent he sprays on himself. He hears a breathy snort from a distance, registering soft pads on the floor and the quiet sinking of the mattress on his other side as he hums in answer. “I think I can allow that.”

Bucky’s metal fingers are cold in stripes, overwhelming, each time they accidentally brush against Steve’s sensitive skin, in between the gentle rubs of the pleasantly warm washcloth used to wipe him. Once done, Bucky discards it, pulling a new cloth out of the little bowl on the floor, squeezing all the water out before he leans over Steve and nudges open Tony’s legs, hand and cloth disappearing into the crevice, wiping carefully, eliciting a low moan from Tony which makes Steve kiss his temple in reflex. “Shhh, honey. It’s okay. Bucky’s just cleaning you up.”

Tony snorts, “ Think he already did all the cleaning when he sucked my ass after.” To which he receives a light smack to his inner thigh as Bucky withdraws the cloth, while Steve laughs, leaning back into Bucky’s warm chest behind him.

“For someone so chatty you surprisingly silent during the fucking, Stark.” Bucky smirks, washcloth landing with a noisy splash into the bowl as he deftly toes it under the bed and walks around to claim his spot next to Tony Stark, sandwiching him between two super soldiers.

Stark's calloused hand grabs at his face, fingers carding blindly into his hair as he’s pulled in for a sloppy open- mouthed kiss for which, if he wasn’t already sated, he’d probably get a hard-on for.

“For someone so quiet, you sure are chatty in the bed, Barnes.” Tony bites back, speech slurred as he yawns after Bucky pulls away to plant a kiss to a serene looking Steve’s temple, who in turn nuzzles further into Tony’s hair with a soft sigh. And he’s probably right, Bucky thinks, as his own lethargy finally creeps up onto him and he sinks into the soft mattress, letting fatigue sweep him into sleep as Tony Stark’s arm pins him down by his naked chest into the bed. _“I think I’ll stay,”_ is the last thing floating in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I do thrive from comments and kudos.


End file.
